Silverstorm's Adoptable Stories
by Silverstorm114
Summary: These are some story ideas I never had time for.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Tigerstar's Resurrection (changeable)

**Plot:** StarClan believe that Tigerstar has been given an unfair chance at life. Thistleclaw was why he turned bad, right? Now, they somehow manage to reborn him as Stormkit in a clan with no Thistleclaw. Stormkit/Tigerstar has no idea about his other life and now Thistleclaw is not in his life so, will he become good? Or will he mimic his other life? You decide!

**Ideas:** Maybe the Dark Forest finds out how to resurrect cats and then they resurrect Thistleclaw and Thistleclaw makes Tigerstar bad again. (You don't have to use the idea!)

**Status:** KitTea

**Title: **Jealousy (changeable)

**Plot:** Stoneclaw has always been in his sister's shadow because his sister had an amazing power. Mothflight (his sister) was born with wings and has the ability to fly. Everyone in the clan is jealous but the one who is most jealous is Stoneclaw.

**Ideas:** Maybe Stoneclaw gets so jealous he tries to kill his sister. (You don't have to use my ideas!)

**Status:** iiDuskk

**Title: **Revenge (changeable)

**Plot:** Pinekit's father died in a ShadowClan battle. His mother was banned of being accused of murder. His siblings died when they were young. He has no one that cares about him and he becomes an outcast to the clan. He soon can't take it anymore and he runs away to try and find his mom.

**Ideas:** Pinekit never knew this but another cat actually loved him. (You don't have to use my ideas!)

**Status:** N/A (PM me if you want to adopt!)

**Title:** Too many wishes upon too many stars (changeable)

**Plot:** A rouge named Sky, was tired of al the fighting with other rouges, so she wished upon a star for peace but what came was the opposite.

**Ideas: **Maybe the clans came and brought fighting with them. (I would like you to use this idea.)

**Status:** N/A (PM if you want to adopt!)

**If you want a story, PM me and then I might give it to you and after you are done making the story send it to me and I will tell you if I want to change something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** SkyClan's Return (changeable)

**Plot: **In Dawn of the Clans it said that there were tunnels in the old forest. What if SkyClan never left? What if they were living below the surface of the clans in those tunnels?

**Status:** N/A (PM me if you want to adopt!)

**Title:** Emotions (I really like this title but you can change it if you want)

**Plot:** When Smudgepaw looks at a cat he sees a cloud around them that says what their emotion is. Blue clouds mean the cat is sad. Red is angry. Yellow is happy. Pink is love. Black is bloodthirsty. Orange is cautious and so on. What happens when he meets a cat with a pink cloud around her.

**Status: **N/A (PM me if you want to adopt!)

**Title:** Age of the Clans

**Plot: **After a major storm wiped out all the humans, the clans live on, taking over the homes of twolegs. The four clans meet other cats and then they realize they are not the only clans.

**Status: Ciara1214**

**Title: **Water is Deadly (please change)

**Plot:** Buttercup is a happy kittypet until her housefolf evacuates after hearing about a flood warning. Buttercup is forced to live in the harsh forest and that's when she finds ForestClan. The clans accept to take her in and now she has only one problem, to survive the incoming flood.

**Status: **N/A (PM me if you want to adopt!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Truth or Dare (changeable)

**Plot:** Jayfeather saw some twolegs playing a fun game. He tried to get together some cats to play the game. What goes wrong when the clans play truth or dare?

**Status:** N/A (PM me if you want to adopt!)

**Title:** Two cats, one wish (change if want)

**Plot:** Lilacstorm makes a wish for love. At the same time, Reedfeather makes the same wish. StarClan accepts their wish and makes a cat join both of the clans but what happens when they fall for each other?

**Notes:** Lilacstorm is from ThunderClan and Reedfeather is from RiverClan.

**Status:** N/A (PM me if you want to adopt!)

**Title: **Which Path? (Changeable)

**Plot: **My father was a murderer while my mother is leader. Which path shall I choose?

**Notes: **You can make him choose becoming leader (he doesn't even have to become leader) or you can make him become a killer. I don't care!

**Status: **N/A (PM me if you want to adopt!)


End file.
